A Close Shave
by bke.21
Summary: Regular Life RWBY. After gym, Ruby is cornered and is inducted into a secret club of girls
1. Join the Club

**A/N: I dont own RWBY.**

 **I can not write plot to save my life so i went with the easy round and wrote smut. This is super generic smut with lots of cliche porn dialogue. Sorry Im not** **Super Saiyan Cyndaquil.**

Ruby Rose stripped off her gym uniform, when she was naked, she joined the girls heading into the showers. Today's class had been held outside, they had been holding tryouts for the school's athletic teams, it had been a hot day, and she looked forward to showering the sweat off of her body.

Ruby was pumped up, she had the best times in the 100 meter, 200 meter and 400 meter, and her place on the athletic team was secured. Being 5 foot 2 inches tall, with a long, lean build, slender and well toned, powerful legs and a natural, easy fluid motion when she ran, it was like she had been born to competitive running.

The communal shower was full of the excited chatter of the class of 16 year old girls, lots of giggles as the soap was passed around. Ruby noticed some of the girls were washing each others backs, and some of the washing seemed less like scrubbing clean, and a lot more like stroking and caressing. It was no big deal to her, even though she had no interest in lesbian sex, she certainly wasn't a prude, and if certain classmates swung that way, well, more power to them.

Something else that was very popular in this day and age among girls her age, was the bald pussy look. In the class of 20 girls, only herself and Blake Belladona still had the full, lush pubic pelt. Ten of the girls had no pubic hair at all, they always kept themselves totally bald and smooth, while the other 8 girls in her class kept themselves well trimmed to a very sparse, wispy covering.

She noticed that her pelt of pubic curls got a lot of looks from the bare pussy crowd. It wasn't a big deal to her, she wasn't shy or modest, she knew that she had just as great a body as most of the class, and if some of the girls were curious as to what a full pubic bush looked like, no big deal.

With shower water dripping off her body, Ruby made her way back to her locker. With it being the last class, and today being a Friday, the girls were in a hurry to get dressed and out of school for the weekend. The bank of lockers where hers was was empty, and she reached in for her towel. She heard a noise behind her and turned. The ten girls who shaved their pussies were around her in a semi-circle. With sly smiles, Cinder Fall raised her hand, displaying a set of hair cutting scissors. Emerald Sustrai displayed a razor in her hand. Neo showed the can of shaving gel that she was holding.

Ruby was startled at the way they were looking at her, then as she saw the articles they were holding, she started to get the picture. Probably want me to shave it off, she thought, right here and right now.

Emerald said, "Nora, go lock the door, make sure we are not disturbed."

As Nora Valkyrie went to do so, Neo smiled back at Ruby.

She said, "Really Ruby, that thick bush you have, it makes you look like a Playboy Playmate of 40 years ago, the unshaven bush look is so 1970's. We want to shave you, right now. Nothing to be worried about, we won't hurt you. Will you let us do what we want? Once you get a feel of your smooth, bare pussy, you'll never let hair grow there again!"

Ruby was taken aback by the idea that they were going to shave her. The girls closed in, and Neo took hold of her upper right arm, while Emerald took hold of the other. Their grips were not hard, or painful, but they were firm.

Neo said to her, "Relax Ruby, just relax. We know what we're doing, we shave each other all the time. We like to wait until we have the shower just to ourselves, then out come the razors and the shaving gel. You won't get hurt, we promise we won't even nick you. Come with us Ruby."

Ruby realized protesting would be of no use, being outnumbered 10-1, by her classmates that were as fit as she was, she was in their control. Like it or not, her pussy was about to get shaved.

She said, "If you release my arms, I'll do whatever you want, lead the way."

"Excellent, good girl, right this way Ruby," Neo said, as she and Emerald released her.

They lead her back into the showers, and Weiss Schnee brought in a large inflatable air mattress.

Neo instructed, "Lie down here Ruby."

Ruby did as requested, as the girls formed a circle around her, she instinctively bent her legs at the knees and spread her thighs wide, exposing her crimson furry mound.

"Good girl. Ok Cinder, you start whittling it down," Neo directed.

Ruby could feel light touches of fingers and the cold metal of the scissors as Cinder started in. She could hear the clip-clip sound, and light brushes as Cinder's fingers swept away the shorn hair. It only took a few minutes before the clipping was done, and Cinder nodded, evidently satisfied with her work. Ruby felt warm water being poured over her mound, rinsing away the stray strands.

"Excellent. Keep your legs right where they are baby."

Ruby felt the gel being applied. Just before they started the close in shaving, she saw Pyrrah Nikos, the 6' pole vaulter, standing over her head, then she saw Pyrrah much closer, as she squatted over her face. Ruby stared up at the hot crimson flesh hovering over her. With no hair in the way, Ruby could see right up between the part of her slick lips, could see the dewy wet inner flesh.

"We like to shave each other after gym class. Getting shaved always makes me so horny, and watching other girls get their first shaving turns me on too. Just wait baby, you're going to get really horny, just like me, just like my pussy is churning. Smell my sweet pussy baby, smell the delicious heated scent" Pyrrah cooed.

She lowered herself, holding herself just above Ruby's nose, just as Ruby felt the razor make contact. She smelled the rich, steamy scent wafting around her nostrils, and she felt a pulse. Pyrrah was right, the gentle scraping of the razor over her pubic mound was making Ruby's inner cunt start to churn.

Pyrrah cooed, "Smells good, doesn't it? Come on Ruby, you can admit it. It doesn't make you a lesbian."

At Ruby's wide eyed nod, Pyrrah smiled and continued, "None of us are lesbians either, we just liked getting naked and shaving each other, our hot and horny cunnies coming together, in more ways than one. Now, tell me, are you getting horny? Is the shaving making your cunny hot and eager?"

At Ruby's second nod, Pyrrah said, "Now baby, since I smell so good, would you like to taste my cunt? She's really hot for your cute pink tongue."

With the shaving turning Ruby's cunt into a heated center of lust, her juices bubbling up, Ruby nodded eagerly. Pyrrah smiled, she repositioned herself, and presented her bare, smooth pussy to Ruby's mouth, hovering just above her lips, Pyrrah's cunt was soaked, glistening with her juices, eager for Ruby's hot, wet tongue to burrow in.

"Now, just slide your tongue along my lips baby, just lick whatever you feel like licking, oh fuck, I'm so horny, lick me baby, lick my juices." Pyrrah cooed huskily.

Ruby did as she was asked, and her tongue slid along the dewy slick lips. She got a taste of Pyrrah's juices, the sweet, musky taste filled her mouth. Ruby wanted more, and she pulled her pussy closer and ran her tongue into Pyrrah's dripping cunt, Ruby's tongue slid deftly between her pink seam, and in, licking at the tight pink walls. Pyrrah grunted with pleasure and settled herself down, her pubes pressed against Ruby's mouth. Ruby was getting a tasty gush of Pyrrah's juices, making her cunt flutter with lustful twinges.

"Oh yeah baby, so good, you lick so well baby" Pyrrah crooned.

Ruby may have been new to the game of licking pussy, but she made up for it with enthusiasm. With Pyrrah encouraging her on, Ruby licked her furiously for a few minutes, then Pyrrah lifted her cunt from Ruby's mouth and moved up to position her pink, hard clit directly over Ruby's mouth.

"Now, lick my clit baby, my hard pink clit is eager for your tongue, lick my orgasm button, and make me cum baby."

Pyrrah lowered it onto Ruby's waiting tongue and squealed with joy as she began licking it. She loved what Ruby was doing as she squeezed her head gently with her thighs. Ruby wrapped her tongue around Pyrrah's hard, bulging clit, pulling at the stem with her tongue, and tugging gently on it, letting her tongue slide along the length of her straining clit. Pyrrah was squealing with pleasure, her breathing grew ragged and choppy, she let out a pleasure filled howl as she exploded, shaking and shuddering as her orgasm tore through her, Pyrrah's juicy pussy gushing like a river, covering Ruby's face with her hot juices.

As Pyrrah climbed off, Ruby felt more warm water rinsing over her pubic area. Then, she felt the hands of all 10 girls lifting her up, she was watching the ceiling as they carried her along, and she was set down gently on a pile of gym mats.

She heard Neo growl huskily, "Oh yeah, all bare and smooth, just the way we like it. Umm, you look so good with your bare smooth pussy baby, you look delicious, and I'm gonna show you how good you look, I can't wait to taste you baby."

Ruby looked down, saw Neo's head of short multi-colored hair dipping down between the spread V of her thighs. Her heart started to hammer in her chest as she felt a long tongue reach out, and start to lick at her desire slick lips, tasting her essence, then she felt the tip of Neo's tongue softly probing her pussy, eager to burrow inside. Ruby let out a moan of pleasure, and her hands reached down, cradling Neo's head, and pulling Neo's face to her, eager to maximize the flame of pleasure that started to burn.

"Oh yeah, she's got the feeling, yeah, go for it baby, enjoy the feelings, lick her good Neo, give her an orgasm that will make her toes curl with pleasure" Pyrrah cooed.

Encouraged by Ruby's response, Neo started to sweep her tongue up and down, long broad strokes that made Ruby's pussy sizzle with zings of pleasure. Ruby was letting out soft cries and noises of pleasure, she could feel herself climbing towards an orgasm that was gonna be a blowout. Her clit had risen up from its hooded canopy, bright pink, stiff and erect, and Neo eagerly surrounded her twitching clit, surrounding her throbbing pleasure button in her hot, wet mouth, her tongue swiping at it, pulling on it, and Ruby felt her orgasm quickly pick up speed, racing at her.

Pyrrah softly chanted, "Cum Ruby, cum for us baby, feel your clit being licked to a frenzy, and cum baby, cum!"

Ruby felt her deep inner walls start that telltale quivering, then her pussy convulsed, and her orgasm was on her, tearing a shriek of pleasure from her. Her juices started to run like a river, she felt Neo's hot mouth eagerly sucking all her juices out, her pussy pulsed crazily, over and over, the exquisite pleasure flowing through her, my god, her toes did feel like they were curling.

As her orgasm started to ebb, Neo pulled her mouth away, and Ruby could see her face, shiny wet with the juices of her climax, smiling at her. Ruby was on fire, she wanted to kiss that face that had given her such pleasure, the fact that she was going to passionately kiss another girl was no longer of any importance. She beckoned, and Neo got the message. Their lips came together, mouths opening, and Neo pushed a helping of Ruby's very own juices into Ruby's mouth. Their mouths clung hungrily together, making Ruby's pulse thump as they shared open mouth, tongue filled swirls of passion.

Neo pulled her mouth away, grinned, and whispered, "Would you like to lick my cunt, Ruby?"

At her eager nod, Neo took position, her coral lips parted, letting Ruby see all the hot, dewy inner pinkness, her lips swollen with excitement.

"Right there, slide your tongue in baby, I'm all hot and juicy, just for you" Neo cooed huskily.

Ruby did so, the tip of her tongue started to probe that soft, pink, inviting opening, bringing a squeal of pleasure from Neo. Ruby was quickly learning how to lick pussy, and how to do it right. It didn't take long before Neo was squirming around on her mouth, Ruby's mouth clamped around her clit, her tongue lashing at her throbbing orgasm trigger, squealing and crying out with pleasure as Ruby licked her to a thunderous climax. Neo let out a full throated shriek as she felt the squeezing urge, then the glorious feel of release, as she squirted her girl cum. Ruby felt her pussy get another blaze of lust, as her face got plastered with the juices of her 16 year old classmate.

After Neo climbed off, Cinder Fall took over, and Ruby was again licked to another glorious, teeth shaking climax, and when Cinder climbed aboard Ruby's face, Ruby was as eager to give as she got. Her talented tongue licked eagerly, before bringing off Cinder to a glorious orgasm, Cinder was a squirter also, and Ruby got another sheet of girl cum splattered all over her face.

All 10 girls of the bare pussy group took a turn with Ruby, licking her to climax before climbing aboard and being licked to orgasm, cumming all over Ruby's cute face. Pyrrah got to finish Ruby off, licking her to another toe curling climax, Ruby's shrieks of pleasure echoing in the locker room.

Afterwards, Ruby inspected herself in the full length mirror, seeing herself totally bare, the girls had not missed even one strand, and as promised, no nicks. She liked the look of her smooth, clean shaven pubis, and running her hand down, and lightly cupping her sex, she liked the feel of it, too. Neo looked her way, grinned and asked Ruby if she'd like to be a member of the bald pussy club, and join them for their after gym class shavings.

"Oh yeah, I'd love to!" Ruby exclaimed, looking forward to wielding a razor.

"Excellent, we'd love to have you along. In a few days, with Blake Belladonna having that thick pelt, she's next. Now that you are a member of our club, you can join us in giving Blake her first shaving. And, as the newest member of our group, you'll get to sit on her face first."

Ruby was indeed eager, now that she'd gotten a taste of pussy to pussy sex, she wanted it, a lot more. Blake was hot, with black hair, and a pubic tuft to match, alluring golden eyes, an almost angelic face, she was maybe 10 pounds heavier that Ruby, with C cup tits and very prominent nipples, and a nice curve to her hips. She couldn't wait to sit on that cutie Blake's face, making that cute face lick her pussy.

"Count me in!" Ruby said with a grin.


	2. AN Chapter

Im sorry for the chapter spam

So I know that i write cheap and generic smut but I want to do a few character specific requests. So send me a PM with 2 characters that you wanna fap to and a fetish. I cant promise anything good. My writing is pertty limited to vanilla and mainstream fetishes, but I would like to try. For you, my fans!

I dont have any restrictions on what you want to read. Rape is kinda eh. id REALLY prefer to not do it. Like really really but reluctance is ok.


End file.
